Maharaja
Maharaja, born Aravat Singh, is one of the biggest new stars in American pop music. Handsome, flashy, oozing charm, and capable of conjuring a sense of deep emotional intimacy and introspection from across the stage or behind your speakers, his poster adorns the walls of thousands of girls. However, Maharaja leads a double life. Recruited as a child to the House of Seven Whiskers, a secret monastery deep in the Himalayas that has been safeguarding mankind from supernatural threats since time immemorial, he became a disciplined and devoted warrior. In the House of Seven Whiskers, adepts swear Oaths to powerful dragons whom they worship like gods, and are taught to unlock the chi inside their bodies to achieve effects beyond human limitation with ancient martial arts. Singh proved a talented student, but he had one talent that was unique among his peers, and, given recent strategic developments in the House, uniquely useful: a beautiful singing voice. Trained in the infiltration of social institutions, Singh was sent to Los Angeles to monitor supernatural presence in Hollywood, one of the most powerful institutions on Earth. With the House’s resources and his natural talent, he was set up with a record deal and his popularity skyrocketed beyond any expectations, taking the stage name Maharaja. However, Maharaja grew to love the life of his cover identity, and the careful discipline instilled on him his whole life was eroded by the pleasures of the decadent west. Now a celebrity who protects mankind as a side gig, Maharaja must reconcile his two lives as he drawn further to his original calling, for which he no longer has as strong an enthusiasm. Maharaja has been relocated to this town by his superiors, who sense serious long term supernatural danger is brewing. Telling the press he is researching a new movie, he has taken a break from his career to go back to his destiny, and the transition from the flashy life of a pop star to the careful, cautious life of an Adept of the House will not be an easy one... Appearance Maharaja is very attractive, being something of a sex symbol adorning the walls of many teenagers, with smooth skin a deep bronze, a slim, leanly muscled figure, soulful brown eyes, and a carefully combed brush of black hair. The warmth in his eyes soften the somewhat stark shape of his face. Maharaja is often seen with two simple silver earrings. His torso is covered in tattoos from the House of the Seven Whiskers, which he usually covers with foundation whenever he needs to make one of his frequent shirtless appearances. He stands at average height at 5'10. Personality Maharaja is a man of contradictions. In day to day life, Maharaja is an excitable, funny, hyperactive man who is easily emotionally moved. On the job, he is cool, professional, patient, and pragmatic, weighing the greater good over what might personally feel right at the time. He knows very little about the specifics of day to day life for normal people, having moved from poverty on the streets of Delhi to an austere monastic lifestyle to a life of wealth and fame in Hollywood without many steps in between. For this reason, Maharaja can appear emotionally stunted and immature, and exercise poor personal judgment. He also faces contrasting impulses of loyalty to the institution that raised him and gave him all his opportunities, coupled with an instilled utilitarian sense of using his life to protect others, and a dissatisfied boredom with supernatural policing and yearning to simply life the life of a beloved pop star. Maharaja insists that his music does more to help people and bring good into the world than a lifetime of destroying monsters could. Skills Maharaja is a dangerous fighter trained in forbidden, ancient martial arts. His athletic ability is above that of an Olympian, and he possesses catlike agility. His training renders him an unmatched hand to hand combatant, alternatively wielding a bo staff, ribbons, and his bare fists. Additionally, Maharaja is able to channel his inner chi to push his body past human limitations, and release disruptive energy that can paralyze foes and shake the air. This chi can also be carefully channeled to heal one’s own body, resist pain, and enhance the senses. Maharaja took the rarest of the seven Oaths, the Oath of Xu-Li-Fen, the Patient Dragon of Time, which infuses his chi with the virtue of time. This allows him to distort the flow of time in small scales in multiple ways, most notable peering into the future and slowing down his own sense of time amplify his reaction speed immeasurably. Maharaja is also skilled in stealth and infiltration. In addition to English, he can speak Urdu and Mandarin and can read a few ancient languages. He has an advanced knowledge of the supernatural and ancient lore, having accessed the House’s impressive library. Maharaja is also very wealthy. Relationships Events Category:Protagonists Category:Beach Patrol Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Wealthy characters Category:House of Seven Whiskers Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Renwick, California residents